Containers usually come with a cover or lid. Some containers for stuff that needs to be kept fresh, such as food, have a lid that can form an air-tight and/or water-tight seal with the container. Such a seal can be achieved by a friction-fit lid. However, both the closing and opening of the lid are difficult due to the tight friction between the lid and the container wall. Another way to seal a container with a sealable lid is to use latches. However, the use of latches adds to the production cost of the lid, and latches are often easily broken.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,822 provides a closure for containers, and more particularly for jars, bottles, cans and the like. The closure includes a seal pressing against the inner wall of the container, in which the sealing pressure may be quickly and reliably produced and relieved, thereby making possible a quick operation of the closure.
EP 20080461 discloses a cover for a storage container, comprising a button movably carried by the cover and a seal carried by the cover and shiftable between a compressed condition for sealingly engaging the wall structure of the container when the cover is disposed in the closed position, and an uncompressed condition for disengaging from the wall structure.
Some container lids need to be cleaned from time to time, especially those for storing foods. Due to the structures of existing container lids including those lids disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,822 and EP 20080461, it is difficult to clean the inside of the lids as it is very difficult, if not impossible, to disassemble the lids without causing damages to them.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealable container lid which can be easily attached to and removed from the container, and which has a simple structure. There is also a need for a container lid that can be easily disassembled and re-assembled for cleaning purpose.